


That's what partners are for, right?

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, missing scene from "Loc'd Out"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Hanson’s time on the run during Loc’D Out.  Penhall and Hanson are partners and best friends.  What happens if they need more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what partners are for, right?

The hug ended and Doug pulled back. He was about to leave when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Tom sitting down on the bed, moving like an old man. 

“Tom?”

“I’m okay.”

“No,” Doug said softly, “you’re not.” He crossed to the bed and sat down on it, next to his partner. “Don’t even try to pretend otherwise.”

Hanson turned dead eyes to him. “My life is over. Even if I get clear of this…”

“Oh c’mon. You’ll be back to laughing with the gang at the Chapel in no time. OK, maybe not Booker,” he tried to joke. 

“I don’t know, man. I just…I don’t know. Sometimes I think about just leaving, just running.”

Doug stayed completely silent, hoping there was more. There was. 

“But then something makes me stay. Wanting to get this guy, memories of my Dad,” Tom paused, “you. But I’m so tired. And I can’t sleep.”

“Whatdya mean?”

“I feel like I haven’t slept in days. I’m afraid of being busted in on. I close my eyes and snap back awake and just, can’t sleep.”

“Well, I’m here now. I’ll keep watch. You lay back, catch some winks.”

Hanson smiled. “You always take care of me.”

“That’s what partners are for, right?”

“Yeah.” Tom laid back on the bed, Doug shifting to get up. “Wait. Can you just…no never mind.”

“What? Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

Turning his head aside, Tom muttered, “will you lie down with me? Just for a little while?”

Doug went still and watched as Hanson shook his head and rolled over, face flaming with embarrassment. Silence filled the little room until he bent over and tugged his shoes off. He settled himself down on the bed next to his partner and jokingly asked, “you don’t snore, do you?”

Tom turned back over at the feel of Penhall’s heavy weight coming down and looked at him. Finally he shook his head and whispered, “thanks.”

“No problem,” came the equally soft reply. 

They lay there, not touching, not sleeping for minutes. 

“This is stupid,” Doug suddenly said and Tom flinched. “No, not this, I mean, ah man.” He flipped on his side and looked at the other man in bed with him. “Why are we so uncomfortable? You’re my best friend.”

“We don’t usually spend time lounging around in the same bed though,” Tom pointed out.

Doug laughed. “True. Maybe we should though. I feel…closer to you somehow.”

“Yeah?” Hanson rolled over on his side as well and propped his head up on his hand. 

“Yeah.” Doug copied him and they looked at each other then laughed. A stray lock of hair fell into Tom’s eyes and Doug reached out with his free hand and pushed it back. He found his fingers lingering, trailing down his face. 

“Doug?”

At the sound of his name, Penhall snapped out of it and pulled his hand back as if burned. “Sorry,” he muttered and looked away. 

“No, don’t be. It was…nice.”

“Yeah?” The tone was obviously flustered. 

“Really. It felt good. It feels good to be touched by someone who cares, you know?”

Doug finally turned his eyes back up and was surprised to see wetness glistening in Hanson’s eyes. He knew his friend didn’t cry easily, if at all. Without even hesitating, Doug put his arms around the man and drew him in close, holding him loosely but firmly. “I do care about you. You know that.”

“Yeah,” was all Hanson said. After a little while his body relaxed but he didn’t move from Doug’s hold. When Penhall began to hear soft, even breathing coming from his friend he let his arms go limp. He was surprised when Tom snuffled and moved in closer, as if trying to regain that warmth. Draping one arm over him he settled down himself but admonished himself not to fall asleep. 

When Penhall woke up, it was still dark for which he was grateful. He shook his head and muttered, “stupid!” under his breath then clapped his free hand over his mouth as Hanson murmured in his sleep. They were still in much the same position they’d been in before. 

He was contemplating how to get up when Tom’s eyes fluttered open. At first there was puzzlement, then panic in his eyes. Finally they settled on bemusement. “Did I snore?”

“I don’t know,” Penhall confessed, “I fell asleep too.”

Tom laughed and the sound was clear and happy. It made Doug smile to hear it. “Big protector.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No. It’s cool. What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Can’t see my watch.”

After a brief tussle Tom lifted Doug’s wrist and said, “1:34 AM.”

“Man. I should go.” But Doug made no move to leave just yet. 

“Yeah,” agreed Tom but he too did not move. 

Long moments passed. Then Doug lifted a hand to Tom’s face and smoothed his fingers against his cheek. “You look better now that you’ve slept a little.”

“Thanks.”

Thinking Tom thought he was being sarcastic, Penhall went on, “no, I’m serious. You look good. Actually,” and the words were out before he could stop them, “you look beautiful, man.” He immediately squirmed. “Uh, what I meant was--”

Hanson’s hand came up, index finger over Doug’s lips. “Thanks,” he repeated, far more softly. He pulled his hand back, fingertip catching briefly on Doug’s lower lip. They stared at each other, their eyes locked and then, as if guided by some force, they both moved closer until their breath was mingling. 

Their mouths were so close, their noses almost touching. Then Doug closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to Hanson’s mouth. He backed off right away again, looking wary.

Tom lowered his eyes demurely, then back up and scooted closer. He extended his neck and their lips touched again, mouths opening for another kiss. The kiss grew harder, deeper, more desperate until lips parted and tongues touched. As they devoured each other’s lips, Hanson’s hand skated down over Doug’s chest and came to rest just above his belt. Doug followed suit but after only a brief pause at the waistline, his hand continued down. 

Tom let out a little gasp into Doug’s mouth as Penhall’s hand cupped around his burgeoning erection, fingers stroking through the fabric of his pants. 

“Too much?” Doug asked against his mouth. 

“Not enough,” came the instant reply as Tom put his own hand over Penhall’s and pressed down hard. They both groaned. 

Doug’s other hand came around and began to fumble with Tom’s pants. After what seemed an eternity he got them open and shoved down. Tom wriggled so that both the pants and his underwear slid down his hips, exposing his rigid cock. Doug moved his hand back and took the hot length into his hand, feeling it jump. 

He rubbed it gently at first, getting used to the feel and heat of it. Then he began to stroke, pump. He watched Hanson’s face as he made the movements, watched his eyes flutter shut, watched him lick his lips, watched sweat break out on his brow. He couldn’t take it anymore and, using his free hand, he unbuckled his own pants and slid his hand in. 

“No.” The word startled him enough to look up. He saw a determined look on Tom’s face. Then Hanson’s hand dipped into his pants and tugged Penhall’s hand free, replacing it with his own. Doug moaned back in his throat as that soft little hand wrapped around him. Without a word they began to jerk each other, their rhythm perfectly matched. 

Their breath became pants as the speed of the movements increased. As Penhall felt the familiar sensation he pressed a kiss to Tom’s mouth and said, “I’m close.”

“Me too.” Returning the kiss, taking Doug’s mouth hard, Hanson gave a few last, hard strokes and that was it. Doug climaxed all over his hand. Tom followed seconds after, both lost in the wonders of their orgasm but their mouths still all but pasted together. 

When they were over, they broke apart, Doug rolling onto his back but Hanson staying on his side. Chest heaving, Penhall huffed out, “wow.”

Tom laughed and rolled over on his back as well. “You always did have a way with words, Dougie.”

They lay there, catching their breath for a time, then Tom leaned over and pulled up a flannel shirt from the floor. He used it to clean himself up then tossed it to his friend. When that was done, they buttoned back up and Doug made as if to get up. 

“You going?” Tom’s voice came out trying to sound nonchalant but failing. 

“I can stay if you want me to,” Doug hesitated.

“Do you want to stay?”

A pause then, “Yeah. I want to stay.”

“Then stay, man.” Tom patted the bed beside him. “Catch some more sleep.”

With a grin, Penhall laid back down on the bed and settled in. He thought about extending his arms and wrapping Tom up in his embrace again but didn’t try for fear of rejection. So he was surprised when Tom bussed him on the cheek and then settled against his shoulder with a happy sigh. “Night, Doug.”

“Night Tom.”

Hanson woke up as later with sunlight beginning to come through the window. He glanced around and saw Doug leaning over him, fingers brushing his face. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Penhall teased. 

“Hey. You going?”

“Yeah, gotta get outta here, go to work on your case.” He paused. “We’ll get you cleared, don’t worry, all right?”

Tom nodded.

“I didn’t want you to just wake up and find me gone,” Doug admitted, a bit embarrassed. “Would have left you a note but I didn’t have a pen.”

“It’s cool, Doug. You have to go. I understand.”

Doug stood there, shifting indecisively for a few more seconds then bent down and grabbed hold of Hanson’s shoulders, dragging him up so their mouths could meet in a passionate kiss. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” he said and then headed out the door. 

Tom sat there on the bed, amused, and pressed his fingers to his lips. Then he jumped up and stumbled to the door, yelling down the stairs, “sweetheart?!” 

 

End


End file.
